


Alignment

by strawberriesandtophats



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Engagement, Gen, Homesickness, M/M, Pets, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats
Summary: Victor had brought Makkachin to Japan as a fluffy safety net against homesickness. After all, Makkachin was reminder of his life in Russia and that he always had someone to turn to, even when everything else in his life was unsteady.





	Alignment

Victor had brought Makkachin to Japan as a fluffy safety net against homesickness. After all, Makkachin was reminder of his life in Russia and that he always had someone to turn to, even when everything else in his life was unsteady.

Makkachin would usually stay home in Russia whenever Victor had to travel in order to compete. Especially as Makkachin was a rather old dog these days. It was just too much fuss in the long run to pack the dog into a cage in the airport and make him fly all over the world. The paperwork was horrendous as well. It was much safer to leave Makkachin at home where he could go to a fancy dog hotel or stay with other skaters and eat his preferred type of dog food.

Makkachin wasn’t really a part of his career on the ice. In fact, he had been the only thing in Victor’s life that had anything to do with his personal and private life. Makkachin had been the representation of life and love before Yuri had asked Victor to be his coach. So taking him along to Japan, where he had learned what life and love meant and how they could become a part of his life, just seemed like the logical thing to do. And since Victor was uprooting his entire life anyway, bringing Makkachin was a part of the deal.

Victor had been expecting all sorts of signs of distress from Makkachin: whining at night due to unfamiliar surroundings, refusing to eat the most expensive dog food the local store had in stock and barking at strangers. In order to combat that, Victor made sure to keep many of their usual routines, such as running in the morning and brushing Makkachin’s coat whenever it rained when Makkachin made no move to start having a crisis because he was homesick.

Instead Makkachin had decided to adopt Yuri. He’d curl up next to Yuri whenever Yuri sat still for any length of time, usually whenever Yuri would fall asleep in the living room in the bath house from exhaustion or when he was checking Instagram in his bedroom. He scarfed down the dog food and showed off all his dog tricks to Yuuri’s family, who would clap and praise him for being a good dog.

Victor bought elementary school textbooks on Japanese and downloaded apps so he could learn Japanese as well and fast as he could. Makkachin started obeying commands in Japanese as well, sitting and laying down when Yuri made familiar gestures and said unfamiliar words. He was adapting too.

Later on, when the Grand Prix finals were over and most of the adrenaline had worn off, Victor liked to think that Makkachin approved of his engagement with Yuri.

He didn’t know much dogs understood about human courtship rituals, but Victor had read enough stories on the internet about dogs falling in love with each other and possibly understanding pack dynamics to feel hopeful about Makkachin having some clue about what was going on.

Perhaps Makkachin had known how his relationship with Yuri would evolve right from the beginning, when Victor had shown him the video of Yuri skating and announced that he was going to be making calls to get Visas and lots of paperwork done.


End file.
